The One With Rachel's Going Away Party
"The One With Rachel's Going Away Party" is the sixteenth episode of the tenth season of Friends, which aired on April 29, 2004. Plot As Rachel prepares to move to Paris, Monica and Chandler are preparing to move to their new home, and are packing stuff away. Chandler, Joey and Ross are having fun with bubble-wrap in Monica's guest room. They find a set of black handcuffs which he thinks belong to Monica. They turn out to be her grandmother's. However, they find the time to throw a going-away party for Rachel, who privately talks to her friends during the party. Each and every speech ends in a very touching moment for Phoebe, Monica, Chandler and Joey (who attempts to commit suicide but is stopped by Rachel). Rachel then takes off, leaving Ross without a goodbye speech. He is so upset about this that he forgets his pride and confronts her at Joey's apartment. He then storms off to his place. Not long after, Erica comes over to the apartment, where she has contraction pains. Monica and Chandler take her to the hospital for the birth of their child. At Ross' apartment, Rachel comes storming in, slamming the door. She explains to him that the reason she didn't give him a goodbye is not because he means less to her but because he means more, and that it makes her so angry that Ross has learned nothing about her after ten years that she decides to give him a goodbye - one in which she yells angrily at him. Ross grabs her and kisses her. Ross and Rachel suddenly pull away to ponder the situation, and then continue to make out. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courtney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Anna Faris - Erica Crew Directed By: Gary Halvorson Written By: Andrew Reich & Ted Cohen Trivia *This is the last episode with Rachel's name in the title. *This is the last episode titled "The One With..." *This is the last episode to have a tag scene. *Chandler says "It's like when Melrose Place got canceled.". Melrose Place was a popular primetime soap opera from Aaron Spelling that ran on Fox from 1992 to 1999. It focused on the lives of a group of young adults living in a brownstone in West Hollywood, California. Matthew Perry had auditioned for the role of Billy Cambell before landing the role of Chandler on Friends. Goofs/Continuity *The level of beer in Ross' bottle goes up and down between shots as he's talking to Joey at the kitchen table. *When Ross fears that Rachel is going to talk with him, the volume and the color of his beer changes between shots. *Erica is supposedly over eight months pregnant with twins, and considering the twins size when they were born, she would be much bigger than she is in is episode. Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 10 Category:Episodes with Rachel's name in the title